


Voices and Nightmares

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkward situations, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crack, Cuddling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Knotting, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor can only hope that their son doesn’t remember when he was small and walked on them while they were knotted together.





	Voices and Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celdria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celdria/gifts).



> For Celdria because we talked about this that at some point one of their children walked on Viktor and Yuuri while they were occupied with each other.  
> Sorry for my humour. :D (And I don't have any idea how to tag this fic properly. XD)
> 
> I try to (mostly) finish this series by the summer so I can pay attention to my other projects, and also my birthday is this week so I feel really generous with posting fics. :3

“You need to keep down the voices, Vityusha,” Yuuri whispers lustfully in his right ear. “We don’t want to be interrupted, right?”

Viktor whines quietly. Yuuri promised him the best sex of his life for his birthday, and he wouldn’t let him come for an eternity which is slightly frustrating but also arousing. Yuuri woke up his competitive side with this, and Viktor wants to prove that he is not that needy like his husband states. 

He can restrain himself. 

Or not. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, please, let me come,” he begs, but Yuuri covers his mouth with his hand quickly. 

“You are too loud again, Vitya. If you want to come, you need to listen to me.”

Viktor can only nod, but it’s enough for Yuuri’s hands to slip on his neck while he kisses his shoulder satisfied. 

“Such a good omega,” he mutters in his skin, licking up on the line of his neck, and Viktor shivers. Yuuri presses his chest to his back, and it seems like that his touch is everywhere even if one of his hands is occupied with fingering him open since eternity. 

Viktor starts to grow really frustrated that he is still not being fucked, but he knows that if he talks back then Yuuri will prepare him even slower. He can’t even tell how many fingers are in him, and Yuuri uses them carefully, not stimulating his prostate too much. Viktor feels like he could come without his cock being touched – and maybe that’s what Yuuri aims for. 

Suddenly, Yuuri’s finger vanish, and Viktor feels like whining again because he doesn’t like the sudden empty feeling. He is not sure that he can keep up with the teasing any longer, but fortunately Yuuri nudges him on his knees. Viktor obeys without thinking or complaining, and he earns with that sweet kisses on his cheek and neck. He hears the rustling of the bed and the mattress dips behind him slightly as Yuuri positions himself behind Viktor, soothing his legs apart and grabbing his hips. Viktor lowers his chest on the mattress and sticks his ass more up in the air. That makes Yuuri chuckle, and Viktor would probably beg again if he wouldn’t feel finally the press of the head of Yuuri’s cock at his entrance. He suppresses his desperate noises with a pillow when his husband finally pushes in, filling him completely. Yuuri taps on his shoulder, and Viktor reaches up to squeeze his hand to sign that he is alright just too out of breath to talk. Yuuri kisses his bond mark. 

“You can come at any time now, you deserve it,” Yuuri says, licking in his ear before sitting back on his ankles. “But keep down the voice.”

Viktor doesn’t remember after sex if he could keep the promise because Yuuri’s thrusts wash out every thoughts from his mind. There is only place for pleasure as he can finally let go. His orgasm is so powerful and heavenly that he sobs from it. He practically passes out from overstimulation when Yuuri continues on thrusting in him, finally knotting him as he flops on his back with heavy panting. 

It almost felt like heat sex. 

His eyes are still closed when Yuuri arranges them on their sides, and Viktor misses his weight pressing him down in the mattress. 

“Are you alright, Vitya?” Yuuri asks quietly. Viktor answers only with content humming. There is a tap on his shoulder again. “You’re not really talkative tonight.”

Viktor chuckles; Yuuri told him to shut up when he was whining too much and now he is complaining that he is not talking? “Best birthday sex ever,” he says finally.

“You say that every year,” Yuuri giggles. “Wasn’t it too much?”

“Yuuuuri… did I say the safe word?”

“No?” he sounds unsure, and Viktor pulls his hand to his lips, kissing the wedding ring. 

“Then less talking and more cuddling.”

“As you wish,” Yuuri mutters, and he sounds exhausted too as he pulls the cover on them. He tucks his face under his neck and his right hand wanders there where Viktor’s purring is born in his chest. 

Viktor knows that Yuuri desperately wants to know how good his orgasm and the whole sex was, but Viktor is happy if he can form any coherent thought not alone words. He had his doubts in the beginning as he loves to see Yuuri’s face while making love, but he also trusts Yuuri and loves to be told what to do. In the end it was a really good choice to let Yuuri dominate him like this. It was slightly like heat sex but without the roughness and haze. 

They lay there for a while until there is a shy knock on the door. Viktor is not even sure that he hears it in real life or it’s only a dream, but Yuuri stiffens behind him so he opens an eye. 

There is their son standing in the door, holding his favourite stuffed toy, a hamster that he got from Phichit. Viktor feels as Yuuri leans up on his elbows. 

“Why aren’t you in bed, Niki-chan?” he asks softly. 

“I had a bad dream and I want to sleep with you.” Without waiting for an answer, he marches in and Viktor is afraid for a moment that he jumps on them; that would be really hurtful and awkward while Yuuri’s knot locks them together. 

At least, they have a blanket on them. 

Oh no, their son will try to climb under the blanket which is sticky from Viktor’s cum, and they can’t let that happen. 

Nikita stops in front of him, waiting for his omega father to say something. 

“Why don’t you go to sleep in Sasha’s room? She has a pretty big bed.”

“But she is kicking in her sleep! I want to stay here.”

Viktor bites his lips; he really wants to comfort his son but in his post-sex haze he barely can form sentences that make sense, and there is still the knot locking him together with Yuuri. Nikita shouldn’t be here right now.

“Your tousan kicks in his sleep too, you know,” Viktor lies, and Yuuri’s grip on his hips tightens. Between the two of them, Yuuri is the calm sleeper. 

“Really?” Nikita doesn’t sound convinced and sits down on Viktor’s pillow with the stuffed hamster in his lap. “Why does it smell so funny in here?”

“We had a wrestling match because your tousan stole my blanket,” Viktor says the first thing that comes in his mind. 

“That’s why you’re under the same blanket?”

“Yeah.”

“Is there any space for me too?”

“Darling, it’s sticky from wrestling. You don’t want to lay in it.”

“I don’t care, I can have a bath in the morning.”

Viktor feels as Yuuri buries his face between his shoulder blades to repress his laughing, and Viktor pokes him with his elbow for leaving this awkward situation to him to solve. 

“Hey, you could tell us that nightmare,” Viktor offers, reaching out his hand to pat his knee. “So it won’t come back.”

“But I can’t remember.”

“Oh… well, it won’t come back even so because you scared it already off by telling us this. Pumpkin Officer will protect you if they try to come back,” Viktor say gently, tugging the leg of the stuffed animal. 

“Why won’t you come with me?” Nikita asks with thinning voice. Oh no, Viktor doesn’t have the energy to deal with tears…

“Your papa is really tired of wrestling with me for the blanket and he can’t get up, sorry,” Yuuri helps him out, and he hands a smaller pillow to Nikita. “It’s his, you can have it. It smells exactly like us, and nightmares are scared of us.”

Fortunately, Nikita accepts somehow that he is big enough to fight any monsters with his papa’s pillow and Pumpkin Officer on his side and leaves their room. Viktor sighs relieved and he squeezes Yuuri’s hand. The knot that locks them still together feels slightly awkward now, and Viktor hopes that it goes down soon. 

“You were right, I was loud. That was probably that gave him the nightmares… I didn’t thought that he buy that though.”

“Wrestling? Really?” Yuuri laughs quietly, and Viktor shoves back his elbow again. 

“If that’s so funny, I’ll let you come up with something the next time that happens.”

“Let’s hope that this was the first and the last time.”

 

20 years later

Nikita jolts awake in the middle of the night from a strange memory-like dream, and blinks with wide eyes in the direction of the crib on the corner of their bedroom. His wife turns on her other side lazily, and he shakes her shoulder, not really bothered when she hits his arm still half asleep. 

“What do you want? It’s the middle of the night, let me sleep,” she mumbles. 

“Vika, _I walked on my parents while they had sex_ ,” he says completely shocked. 

“Big deal, that happened me once or twice too,” Viktoria yawns. She probably can’t place the sudden statement, but Nikita doesn’t have the patience to tell her the whole story. 

“But I was like five!”

Slightly irritated alpha scent creeps in the air as she shifts again, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull him back in a laying position. 

“What if our child remembers that we had sex while she was in the same room with us?” he asks horrified. 

“Nikita, _sleep_!” she grumbles, shoving a pillow in his face and he pouts, laying back in the bed like a good husband because they’ve been told that they need to sleep while the baby does. 

Of course he can’t sleep after this realization.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr: [suonjar](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
